Document files are known, formed by a rear panel, a spine part and a front panel, interconnected by means of flexible strips (live hinges), a file mechanism being disposed on the rear panel, near the spine part.
File mechanisms (also widely known with the German term "Ordnermechanik"), apart from improvements to details, are of a traditional shape or design which makes it possible to store a relatively large stack of documents, while that stack is also easy to turn over in full or partially in order to permit reading of a particular document inside the stack or to permit its removal by opening of the mechanism.
Such mechanisms are still being put on the market solely inside a simple unit comprising a front and rear panel, connected by a spine part. Such a folder is always open on all other sides. Apart from the disadvantage of the contents becoming dusty, a major disadvantage of this is that, in particular after a longer period of time, certain documents come loose and sit askew, the result of which is anything but a neat unit. This is further aggravated by the fact that in practice loose documents are often added with paper clips, instead of being perforated and fully fixed in the mechanism.